customsuperheroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Yang Jin
"Victory comes not from strength of body, but from strength of heart and mind." -Yang Jin History Yang Jin was once a poor farmers son. He worked hard every day to help his father earn their wages and keep the family going. It was a hard life, but he pulled through. In the morning he would get up, milk the cows, feed the chickens, gather the eggs, and practice his martial arts. After breakfast he went out to work in the field with his father. He would help plant the rice, flood the field, and cultivate the rice. After that he would go in and eat supper. After supper his mother would school him calligraphy and reading. These days were long and hard, but he slept well when the day was done. At Yang Jin's capping ceremony, something very strange happened. As the cap was being put on he started realizing the responsibility he was taking on. He became stressed and... the torches flared to enormous sizes, the fountain shot water high into the air, the ground shook, the air began to turn, and then all went black. When his eyes opened he was alone. The only people left were his father and mother. His father ran up to him. "Are you all right!" his father asked in Chinese. "Yes," replied Yang Jin, "what happened?" "The shaking and all the rest stopped..."answered his father, "right after you blacked out." Realization flooded Yang Jin "He had done it. Somehow, he was causing it. What trickery was this?" But his thoughts were interrupted. "The police!" his father said, "Run, Yang Jin. Don't let them catch you!" Yang Jin obeyed. He ran on and on and on, until he met a young boy named Wan Wu. They told each other what they had been through and they both understood the other. Yang Jin then began training, readying himself for any assault that may come. And due to prejudice against him he was attacked. He honed his abilities until he was a skilled warrior. Then he began FEMTA the Far East Mutant Training Association. Many came and many left but he kept it going till the day he died. Personality Yang Jin is a strong willed wise hero. He is kind but firm and always looks for the best way to train his students. Power Anatomy and Function Yang Jin was born with a genetic mutation that allowed him to control and direct fire with his energy. He also was blessed with the ability to control water, earth, and air as an extension of his body. His power was only honed by his strong mind. Strengths Yang Jin controls fire, water, earth, and air. Anything that can be defeated by those are considered a strength. Weaknesses Yang Jin's powers can be over powered by attacking him with things only one of his powers can defeat. In an environment where that one power doesn't function, he must rely on physical skill. Battle Stats Agility:10 Speed:8 Strength:9 Endurance:10 Willpower:10+ (due to strength of mind) Hero Level:9R3+ Category:Superheroes Category:Members of FEMTA Category:AtahiNuma Category:Level 9 Characters